Drawing FIGS. 1 and, 2, and 3, are top plan and sectional elevational views, respectively, of a rudimentary embodiment 100 of a prior art framing table assembly. Prior art assembly embodiment 100 comprises a pair of parallel and longitudinally extending benches 10A and 10B, each bench having a horizontal planar upper-surface 11M loftily elevated above factory flooring F and being peripherally rectangularly defined by a longitudinally extending inward-edge 12, a longitudinally extending outward-edge 13, and two shorter transverse-edges (14M, 14N). Benches 10A and 10B are associated in a directionally transverse adjustable relationship; in this regard, a transversely extending channel member 15 rests upon flooring F, is rigidly attached to bench 10A, and pads 16 depending from bench 10B are slidably associated along channel member 15.
Each of the prior art benches 10A and 10B, such as along inward-edges 12, is provided with a plurality of teamed-flippers 99 that are pivotably attached (98) to the bench. Though FIG. 1 depicts four sets of teamed-flippers 99 longitudinally arrayed along each bench, whereby a framework (110) having four riser-members (111) might be accommodated, a greater or lesser number of teamed-flippers might exist to accommodate an appropriate number of riser-members. The pivotal connections 98 shown establish a fixed finite-spacing FS between the two flippers of each teamed-flippers 99. By virtue of such pivotal connections 98 (and as seen in FIGS. 2-3 phantom lines), each teamed-flippers 99 has a pivotably downward inactive-station located below bench upper-surface 11. However, as seen in FIGS. 1-3 solid lines, each teamed-flippers 99 has a pivotably upward ready-station located above the bench upper-surface 11. Thus, teamed-flippers 99 might positionably flank a framework riser-member 111 adjacent to a framework base-member (110A, 110B) whereby the base-member and riser-member components are appropriately positioned for fastening (e.g. stapling, nailing, etc.) into a wall or other skeletal framework product.
Determination of a fixed finite-spacing value FS at each teamed-flippers (99) has presented a vexatious dilemma to prior art workers. If the fixed-spacing value FS is made too great so that an excessive gap G exists between the riser-member (111) and the flanking teamed-flippers (99), reliable positioning of the riser-member with respect to the framework base-member becomes difficult, if not impossible. On the other hand, if the fixed-spacing value FS is reduced so that gap G is at a minimum, this will provide reliably positioning of the framework riser-member but only if the riser-member is substantially free of warpage. But as a practical matter, warpage problems are inherent with lumber and synthetic riser-members, and hence, the prior art is forced to select high values for fixed finite-spacing FS whereby an unsatisfactorily large inherent gap G exists within flanking teamed-flippers (99) and accurate positioning of the riser-members becomes exceedingly difficult.